


Joseph Meets Chainsaw

by robindrake93



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Ronan Is Bird Dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 01:57:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20556320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robindrake93/pseuds/robindrake93
Summary: Joseph needs his Ronan fix and instead he meets Chainsaw.





	Joseph Meets Chainsaw

**Author's Note:**

> I don't write about Chainsaw enough so I made this!

  
It had been weeks since Joseph last saw Ronan. Since he last got more than a glimpse of the other boy. Ronan wasn’t in the streets, which meant he also wasn’t between Joseph’s sheets. He wasn’t answering his phone. Joseph was jonesing for his fix of Ronan Lynch. It got to the point where Joseph went to school just to find Ronan. Find him he did. Joseph walked towards Ronan, still debating how he was going to get Ronan’s attention, when Ronan held up a hand. 

“No. Whatever you’re going to do, rethink it.” Ronan angled his body so that his bookbag was away from Joseph. “If you hurt her, I’ll break your fucking neck.” His eyes said that he was serious. 

Joseph stopped. Cocked his head. There was just the two of them in the library. Which meant that Ronan had something alive in his bookbag. “What is she?”

Ronan stood tense for a few moments more. It took that long for Joseph to realize he was posed for flight and not fight. “I’m serious, Kavinsky.” 

Joseph leveled a look at Ronan that he hoped conveyed the ‘really’ he was feeling. When Ronan didn’t budge, Joseph amended, “I’ll be good.” He barely resisted rolling his eyes. 

Ronan relaxed in increments. He nodded. “Come here, then.” He led the way further into the library, deeper among the tomes no one used. There was dust on the shelves. 

“So what is this mysterious she you’re talking about?” Joseph hoped it wasn’t a person Ronan was leading him to. “Should I be jealous?” 

Ronan snorted. “Probably.” When he finally stopped they were in a part of the library that Joseph hadn’t been to. It looked like they had walked through time and for a second Joseph wondered if he was dreaming. Ronan sat down on the ground and brought his bookbag to the front. He lifted the flap. 

Joseph sat down beside him and peered in. Nestled among the books and a pillowcase was an ugly little bird. “I don’t think I’ve got much to be jealous of here, Lynch.”

“I love her,” Ronan countered easily. He scooped the bird up and held her close to his chest. She made loud noises for such a small bird. “I know you’re hungry, hush.” 

Joseph swallowed around the lump in his throat. He ignored the stab in his chest. “What’s her name?”

“Chainsaw.” Ronan reached one handed into his bag and began to pull things out of it. Bird feeding instruments, Joseph guessed. Ronan gave Joseph a critical once over. “Will you hold her for a minute? I’ve gotta use two hands for this.”

Joseph held out his hands for the bird. 

Ronan handed her over with a warning glare. 

Joseph held her to his chest and stared down at the ugly little bird. “Is she a raven?”

Ronan hummed in the affirmative. He measured out food and only partially kept an eye on Joseph and Chainsaw. Some of the tension was back in his shoulders. 

Chainsaw glared at him. She didn’t make a sound. Something about her felt familiar. 

“She’ll be pretty when she gets older,” Joseph said because he wasn’t going to lie but didn't want to insult Ronan’s bird child. 

Ronan hummed again. 

“Where did you get her?” Joseph asked. There were a lot of ravens around here but they tended to be good parents. It was rare for a chick to be abandoned and there didn’t seem to be anything wrong with Chainsaw. 

Ronan took Chainsaw back. He adjusted his hold on her then picked up an eye dropper. “From a dream,” he said absently.

It felt like all the air was sucked out of Joseph’s lungs. He felt lightheaded. Then his body reminded him to breathe. “Oh.” Joseph’s mind raced as the implications of that hit him one after another. He looked at the raven more closely. She looked perfect. Just like a real raven. “Why’d you bring her to school?” 

“She has to be fed every two hours,” Ronan didn’t take his eyes off Chainsaw. He hadn’t been kidding when he said Joseph should be jealous. 

But it gave Joseph a chance to study both the dreamer and the dream. It wasn't like he didn’t know already. Joseph saw Ronan asleep and fine, then awake and bleeding out. But that was all Joseph had seen Ronan being back from his dreams. Even when they slept together, Ronan never brought anything back. “Does Third know?” 

“Gansey isn’t thrilled,” Ronan admitted. He finally caught Joseph’s eye. Ronan looked away after a second. His cheeks were pink. 

Joseph felt his face warming too. “So, uh. How long do you have to stick with the two hour feeding schedule?” 

Ronan looked at him again and this time his face was a deeper pink. “I’ll find you when she doesn’t need so much attention.” He looked like he couldn’t believe he’d said that out loud.

Joseph nodded. He was being cock blocked by a bird. “Cool.” But Ronan’s expression was open and his eyes were tender and Joseph could deal without him for a while in exchange for getting to see this side of Ronan. Joseph stood up and ran a hand over Ronan’s shaved head so that Ronan would scowl at him. “Well, I’ll see you on the streets. Daddy.” Joseph winked and walked away.

He heard Ronan sputtering behind him and Chainsaw squawking. They both sounded scandalized. 

Joseph smiled. He felt lighter than he had in days.

**Author's Note:**

> The original title was "cock blocked by a bird" but I felt that didn't have quite the feeling I was going for.
> 
> Please leave kudos and review. Thank you!


End file.
